1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photocurrent monitor circuit for detecting a photocurrent flowing through a photodiode for receiving an optical signal, and an optical receiver equipped with the photocurrent monitor circuit.
2. Related Background Art
Optical receivers have been employed in communications using optical fibers and the like. Such an optical receiver is equipped with an avalanche photodiode (APD) for receiving optical signals. Usually, a bias voltage of over 80 V is applied to the APD.